


Interrogation

by twixmomo



Series: Paradise [18]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Chair Bondage, F/M, Handcuffs, Interrogation, Reader-Insert, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixmomo/pseuds/twixmomo
Summary: Detective Kwon needs information out of you and aims to get it by any means necessary.
Relationships: Kwon Eunbi/Reader
Series: Paradise [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415146
Kudos: 23





	Interrogation

You were left alone in a cold empty room. An empty chair stared across the way as you rested your elbows on the dark metal table in front. There was nothing of value in the small space, it was the direct opposite of cozy. The only things of note were a security camera hung in the corner and a large glass mirror to your left. 

The reflection in the mirror caught you by surprise, it was obvious it was two way and the fact that any number of people were watching on the other side made you uneasy. Personal items had been taken away, and with no clocks in the room you couldn’t tell if you had been there two minutes or two days. 

A harsh buzz interrupted the dead silence as the heavy steel door electronically unlocked and swung open, revealing a busty young woman in her early 20s carrying a stack of files. Even in the low like she shined bright, well dressed with dark raven hair, in a dark pantsuit jacket and a very short skirt, short enough to see the delicious toned legs she was equipped with. 

The woman dropped the folders on the table and took a seat, crossing her long legs. She portrayed confidence, and it wouldn’t be a surprise if she was sent in to intimidate you based on looks alone. 

She gave a pretend smile as she introduced herself. 

“I’m Detective Kwon. I’m here to ask you some questions.” 

She opened a folder and slid it across to you. It contained a dossier and photos of a man your boss had just been hired to assassinate. She didn’t know that though. Not yet. 

“Ever seen this man?” 

You looked at the picture and then up the detective. Her clothes looked elegant and everything about her was put together nicely. She looked incredibly sexy in her work outfit. 

“You got a first name, sweetie?” 

She let out a frustrated sigh. “My name is Eunbi. And it’s detective, not sweetie.” 

“Sure thing, detective. Never seen him.” 

“He was found dead last night. Pulled his body out of the ocean around four in the morning. Anything you would know about that?” 

You hesitated. “Like I said, never seen the guy. Don’t know a damn thing, detective.”

The detective looked on in disbelief. “Then where were you last night at midnight?” 

“Was enjoying a nice meal. Late-night sushi really hits the spot.” 

“Then I’m sure the owner will have no trouble verifying this claim?” 

“Not at all. They know me on a first-name basis, I’m their favorite customer.” 

“For your sake they better vouch for you.” 

She tossed another dossier on top. It contained photos of the head of your clan and information even you weren’t privy to. 

“This man is wanted for several crimes. Extortion, prostitution, drug smuggling, and most importantly several murders. He’s very dangerous and we’re looking to shut his whole operation down.” 

“What makes you think I know anything about him?” 

“Your clan answers to him right?” she asked as she looked at the small gold pin attached to the lapel of your jacket.

“You’ve done your research.”

“I am a detective after all,” she said smiling slyly. 

“If you’re going to ask me to turn on him I’m afraid you’re going to be severely disappointed.” 

“You’re saying that like you have a choice in the matter,” she said as she stared daggers into your eyes.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Eunbi broke it. 

“If you can help us take him down-”

“I’ll never help a cop. Not even one with tits like those.” 

Eunbi scoffed and crossed her arms. “I’m offering you a chance here. You run this district right?”

“I don’t have to tell you shit.” 

“Drop the tough guy act, I’m on your side here. Do you want to walk out of here? Then help me out.” 

“I’m no snitch.” 

“This isn’t about snitching. This is about the public safety of our citizens. I respect your loyalty, but are you willing to throw your life away to protect a man who doesn’t give a shit about you?” 

You didn’t respond to her. 

“Look, I’m sure you’re being paid very well to keep your mouth shut, but this man is a thorn in our side. He does what he wants, when he wants, and isn’t afraid to run over anybody who gets in his way. Including you.” 

“We have a healthy working relationship, he has no reason to turn on me.” 

“You say that now. You’re a pawn in his little game. How many people has he killed to get where he is? How many more will he kill to keep his position?” 

“I’ll never talk.”

Eunbi grew frustrated. She was getting nowhere and needed a different approach. She stood up and slowly walked to your side of the table, the clack of her heels echoing through the tiny room. 

“Tell me where he is. I know he moves his operation on a weekly basis. Tell me what I want and you’re free to go. Everything on your record will be wiped clean.” 

“I hate to inform you, detective, but my record is clean already.” 

“Not after today. We’ll book you on so many charges your head will be spinning.” 

“You don’t have shit on me.” 

“Is that so? We have video evidence of you being at the same location as crimes committed by your associates.” 

“Just because I was there doesn’t mean I did anything. You don’t scare me, detective.” 

“You being there makes you an accomplice. That alone is enough to carry enough weight to lock you up for years.” 

“I know people in the court system. Your charges won’t stick.” 

“Then we’ll find something that will!” Eunbi said as she leaned down and slapped your cheek harshly. It stung already. 

“You have kids? A wife? A family?” Eunbi asked.

“My men are my family.” 

“Are your men going to bail your ass out of jail when you’re locked up for the next ten years?” 

“Yes. They’ll sacrifice anything to keep the clan going.” 

“And what if they don’t? What if they forget about you and find a new replacement? Then what will you do? Just tell us what you know. Go home to your posh apartment and move on with your life.” 

“Even if I wanted to, I can’t just leave. I don’t work for an insurance company, I can’t just give two weeks notice and have everything be okay.”

“We’ll take care of that part.”

“Right. You’ll what, walk right in and give my bosses a stern talking to? I ain’t saying shit.” 

Eunbi huffed. It was time for plan B. Or maybe it was plan A? Who knew. Eunbi was going to use her most powerful asset. Herself. 

She grabbed the edge of the table behind her and lifted herself onto it, placing her bottom flat as she crossed her legs, allowing her creamy thighs to be at eye level.

“Go on, stare all you like.” 

You did so with pleasure, looking at every inch of her muscular legs and the thighs of an absolute goddess. Her body was immaculate.

“You like my thighs? Tell me what I need to know and I’ll let you touch them all you want. They’re  _ very  _ soft.” 

The proposition was incredibly tempting, but you couldn’t accept such an offer. 

Eunbi knew that wouldn’t be enough and upped the ante. She uncrossed her legs and spread them wide, giving you a peek up her skirt to see her red lacy panties. Her hands rubbed her inner thighs, and you had to take a deep breath. 

“Expose your boss, and I’ll let you expose me. Rip these panties off and have your way with me.” 

Eunbi knew what she was doing. You had just met her but she seemed like a woman that was hard to resist under normal circumstances, and she did this for a living.

“Detective...this is all rather unprofessional don’t you think?” 

“Unprofessional? Quite the contrary. My methods are very effective and I’m authorized to do anything I need to get the job done. Everyone cracks.” 

You chuckled. “Well, guess I’ll be the first person who won’t. I won’t be broken that easily.” 

“We’ll see about that.” 

Eunbi hopped off the desk and you watched her circle around you until she was no longer in your peripheral vision. 

You could sense Eunbi behind you, her perfume lingered in the air. To you it might have seemed like she was out of ideas, but she had more tricks up her sleeve. In one fast move she grabbed both your wrists and placed them behind you, taking a pair of handcuffs and wrapping them around each one as they secured your hands to the metal chair’s back rail. You jerked your arms back to test your new restrictions, the chains unsurprisingly had no give and barely moved. 

You didn’t let her rile you up and kept your calm, letting a smirk wash over your lips. “You must be getting desperate, detective.”

Eunbi smiled. “Desperate? No, but you will be once I’m through with you.” 

She slipped her heels off and kicked them away, before climbing back onto the interrogation table, her bare feet now dangling in the air. 

“We could have done this the easy way. You could have stripped me, bent me over this table and you’d be balls deep inside me by now.” Eunbi’s tone was angrier, and much more aggressive. 

“But you want to do things the hard way. Why? To protect a low-life scumbag criminal who probably barely remembers who you are. Then fine. We’ll do things the hard way.” 

Before you could respond you watched as one of Eunbi’s long legs brushed up against your own, slowly traveling up your leg until she reached your crotch. She created friction and gently rubbed her bare foot against your crotch, forming a bulge in your pants as she applied pressure. 

“Buckle up, because I’m going to have you begging.” 

“Do your worst, detective.” 

“You’re going to regret those words.” 

Eunbi looked at you with constant eye contact as she added more pressure. Your slacks were thin enough that you felt every bit of her foot rubbing your cock through your clothes until your bulge had fully formed. She took pride in having the upper hand as she used her toes to tease your shaft through your pants, your erection painfully poking through and needing to be freed. You knew this wasn’t going to be easy.

“Feels good doesn’t it? You want more?” 

You looked away as you tried to hide your pleasure. Eunbi removed her jacket and tossed it aside, unbuttoning the first few buttons of her thin undershirt as she leaned forward to give you a full view of her breasts. She was more than well endowed to say the least. 

“All I need is a name. Give me a name, an address, anything. And I’m all yours.” 

“I’m afraid I can’t help you, detective. I don’t know anything.”

“That’s a shame. I can feel how hard you are, you can take me any way you want. I’ll let you shove your dick in my mouth, make me gag with how big you are. Use my pussy as you want. Just tell me what I need to know.” 

“I won’t give in.” 

“They all say that.” 

Eunbi brought her other foot against one of your inner thighs, adding stimulation and increasing the blood flow of your imprisoned cock that was dying to escape. You had to give it to her, it was becoming incredibly hard to resist Detective Kwon. 

“I’ll let you cum anywhere you want. You want to leave your huge thick load in my tight little pussy don’t you? Watch it slowly drip out after you’ve ravaged me. I’ll give you  _ anything _ you want. If you give me what  _ I  _ want.” 

Hearing such vulgarity from Detective Kwon was surprising, if not a little bit enticing. It seemed she was willing to go all the way to get the information out of you, and you had to tell yourself it was your job not to divulge a single thing. 

Eunbi unbuttoned the rest of her shirt button by button slowly until it was removed from her voluptuous body, revealing her tight toned abdomen and sizable breasts that were pushed up nicely in a red lacy bra that matched her panties.

She went for the killing blow as she turned around and bent over, unzipping her skirt and slowly peeling it down her body as it fell to the floor effortlessly. The red set of panties she had teased you with was in reality a very tiny thong that did little to cover up the plump ass that belonged to her that was the result of several hours of hard work in the gym. Eunbi swayed her hips seductively, letting you see every curve of her tight body and showing off her beautiful backside. 

“Fuck, that ass is amazing,” you blurted out, not even realizing what you had just said until the words left your lips.

“It is isn’t it? I work very hard on it. I’ll let you run your hands all over it. I love being spanked,” she said as she spun around and grinned wide. 

Eunbi didn’t wait for a response this time as she undid your pants and yanked them down forcibly to your ankles, she followed and knelt in front of you with her eyes glued to your own. 

She didn’t move, opting to stare at the prominent bulge in your boxers before giving a soft lick against your tip through the restricting fabric. The slight wetness you felt and hot breath against your shaft through your underwear let you know this was going to be a very long ride. 

This was like a game to the young detective and you were her playtoy. Eunbi gave repeated slow licks through your boxers, the dull sensation through the fabric still enough that it drove you crazy, leaving you desperate for more.

Eunbi gave your shaft a few more flicks with her warm wet tongue, and you knew it would feel even better without the annoying barrier that prevented you from feeling the full sensations of her mouth. Her licks turned into sucks as you felt the muted sensations of her mouth as she gently sucked the tip of your cock through your boxers, the ultimate tease, and exercise in frustration.

“F-fuck…” you moaned, already melting away from Eunbi’s touch. She quickly grabbed your boxers in response, yanking them off and stripping you of your clothes, your rock hard erection inches from Eunbi’s face. 

“Look how fucking hard you are,” she said, eyes roaming your body but refusing to do anything about your rock hard erection. She instead stroked your thighs with both palms as she kept you nice and hard for her, her deadly gaze focused on your reactions. 

Eunbi brought her pretty mouth just above your shaft and you thought you might have lucked out for a moment and were going to feel her full lips directly on your shaft, but felt only hot air blowing against your cock, causing you to jerk and your cock twitched in response as she smiled at your continued frustrations. 

You watched as her wet pink tongue dashed out and aimed at your tip, but before it made any contact she pulled back at the last second and you were left empty. Eunbi let out a devilish laugh as your cock throbbed. 

“I’d love to give you the best fucking blowjob you’ve ever had. I can make any man cum in seconds, I’d love to feel your cock filling my throat with every drop you have as I suck you dry.” 

She waited to see if you had anything to say, but your silence was the only reaction she needed. 

“But instead you’re going to make this...very difficult for us both.” 

Eunbi wrapped her fingers around your hard cock and her hand moved up and down your cock as slow as she could manage, stroking your shaft painfully slow. Within seconds your precum coated her fingers, something she took notice of. 

“Leaking already? Do I turn you on that much?”

Once again you refused to answer. Eunbi sped up her movements, increasing the speed bit by bit until she was jerking you off full speed. You couldn’t help but groan for her, as she counted to five silently quickly let go of your cock. You let out a frustrated groan. 

“You have nobody to blame for this but you. This is the most important case I’m working on and I have nothing but time. I’ll edge you all day if I need to,” Eunbi smirked.

She repeated the action, giving five seconds of strokes from slow to fast and stopping right away. She did this again, and again, and again, waiting an arbitrary amount of time between each short stroking session, not changing up the length or pressure she used. Her torture was ruthless. 

“I want to make you feel good. But you won’t let me,” Eunbi said as she dragged her tongue flat against your base and slowly moved upwards, stopping just before she reached your sensitive head and withdrew her tongue from your shaft completely. 

“Just think how good your cock will feel inside my mouth. Or my tight pussy. And trust me, I’m  _ very  _ tight. “

Eunbi looked deep into your eyes and caught the obvious frustration in your features and loved every second of it. 

She sighed loudly. “If you won’t let me please you then I’ll just have to please myself,” she said as she straddled your lap, letting you feel the incredible softness of her thighs as the pressed against your skin.

You watched Eunbi intently, not that you could do anything but watch as her ability to warp your mind increased the more she toyed with you. She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra with one hand, removing it and exposing her beautiful full breasts in all their glory. Eunbi knew she was slowly breaking you. 

She cupped her own breasts and let out a soft moan as she squeezed them, teasing herself as she rolled her nipples in between her fingers, pinching and playing with the sensitive nubs as she tilted her head back in pleasure. Eunbi was always one to raise to stakes, and in one fluid movement she brought a hand between her creamy thighs and slid it down the front of her panties, letting one finger tease her folds. 

She gasped and knowing that you were watching her she brought one finger and slipped it inside her pussy as she let out a sultry moan. 

“Oh...oh  _ fuck.” _ She knew this was driving you crazy. Eunbi closed her eyes as she continued to touch herself, adding a second finger as she moaned into your ears. The wet sounds of Eunbi’s slender fingers moving deep inside herself was more than enough to drive you mad, and with the increase in her moans you didn’t know how much more you could take. 

Eunbi didn’t say a word as she fingered herself, the fabric of her red panties became wetter with each second as she became more breathless, losing herself as her fingers moved in and out of her tight hole and causing her body to squirm on your lap. 

This went on for minutes before she pulled her wet fingers from out of her ruined panties, the slickness from her juices dripping from her digits. She rubbed both slick fingers across your lips, giving you just a sample as you licked your lips and tasted juices.

“You taste delicious, detective.” 

“I know,” she said with a smug smile. 

As if that wasn’t enough took hold of your cock and rubbed it through the damp fabric of her panties, brushing your tip against the softness of her pussy lips. 

“That’s how wet I am. Just think of how good your cock will feel inside me. I’m drenched.”

_ Fuck _ . You couldn’t take it anymore.

“I-I can’t.” 

“You can’t what?” 

“I-I can’t tell you what I know. My boss will kill me.” 

“Your boss won’t know.” 

You looked at Eunbi with a concerned expression.

“We can offer you police protection,” she reassured. “Nobody will lay a finger on you. I promise you.” 

Eunbi was met with more silence. 

“I know this is a difficult decision, but getting that man off the street and behind bars will help everyone.” 

Eunbi dismounted your lap and dropped down to her knees again. 

“Let me help influence your decision.” 

Eunbi took your hard shaft into her hand again and pumped it slowly several times, letting you enjoy friction. She took just one finger, the same one that was just inside her and slowly traced alongside the underside of your twitching cock. 

Her wet tongue took the place of her fingertip as she swirled around the swollen head of your cock, lapping up every messy drop of precum that escaped as her tongue kept firm pressure against your leaking slit. Just a simple touch sent electrifying pleasure throughout your whole body, and several involuntary gasps let Eunbi know that you required more. 

She took pleasure in the needy noises that escaped your mouth as her tongue kept up the relentless teasing. When she was ready to move on you closed watched her luscious red lips as your shaft parted them and you entered the delectable warmth of her wet mouth. 

You moaned as Eunbi sealed her gorgeous soft lips around your cock, hollowing her cheeks as her mouth moved as gently as they could, just enough to give the tiniest bit of pleasure. She was only concerned with swallowing your tip into her mouth. 

She moved at a snail’s pace, the softness of her lips sucking harshly yet still painfully slow, letting you know she had you just where she wanted you. You had held your own, but you were no match for her, especially when her lips felt  _ this  _ good. Her mouth never moved past the halfway point of your shaft, never giving in to what you truly needed. You remembered her notion to make you beg, and you weren’t far off at this point. 

She spent a few more minutes pleasuring your cock, that same painfully slow pace as she left you helpless and frozen with pleasure, softly slurping your shaft and leaving a glaze of saliva behind. 

You were so paralyzed by the pleasure you almost forgot the cold restraints on your wrist keeping you in place as you tried to move your hips to meet her mouth unsuccessfully. 

Eunbi ceased her assault on your cock and focused elsewhere, moving her mouth downwards and dragging her tongue down every inch of your shaft until she found your sensitive balls, licking each one little by little and dragging slow stripes with her tongue against them, watching you melt into the chair. 

Once your sack was lathered liberally in her warm saliva, she took each one of your balls into her warm mouth, sucking and slurping on each one individually, all while she kept your hard cock in her hand as she stroked your shaft, stimulating as much of you as possible. 

“Oh my god…” you moaned, giving away one of your weaknesses. Eunbi knew she had you in her sights as she slobbered your balls in spit, leaving them coated in her saliva and keep them in her mouth.

“You like that? You like those balls being sucked?” A needy groan was the only thing that made your response. 

She gave one more satisfying slurp and released each one with a loud messy pop as she prepared her ultimate weapon. 

“Your balls feel so full,” she said as she planted sloppy wet kisses on each one. 

“I bet you’re about to cum,” she smirked as she twisted her delicate hand around your shaft, pumping ever so slowly and not giving you the satisfaction you needed.

Eunbi knew you couldn’t take your eyes off her immaculate tits, and she wanted to reward you for how long you had made it this far. 

She didn’t give respite for long as she dribbled down spit in between her tits, lubing up her cleavage in preparation for what she prepared to do to you. She slipped your painfully hard cock in between her massive pale tits and trapped it in between their warmth, surrounded every bit of your shaft with the softness of her flesh. 

“Holy  _ shit _ .” 

She dripped more saliva onto your shaft, ensuring it was properly lubricated before she moved her chest. She used her hands and pressed her breasts together tight around your needy cock, keeping you snug inside her cleavage as she slowly began grinding up and down against your pelvis, creating beautiful friction as the soft flesh of her mounds caused a trail of groans to flee from your lips.

Your dick became hidden in between her delicious cleavage as it traveled in and out. She made sure you were tightly secured in between her perfect big tits, continuing to spit between her cleavage ever so often to keep every motion nice and smooth, and kept your breathy moans going nonstop. 

“Going to cum?” she asked as she increased the pace, your desperate noises providing the answer as she kept massaging your cock with her tits, every deadly movement she used brought you closer and closer to climax. 

“Can’t have you exploding just yet. I’m not done with you,” she said as she ceased all motion. You whimpered in frustration and she smiled in response. 

Eunbi let your cock slip out from the comforting warmth of her breasts, taking any chance to make you squirm as she gave your shaft a long sinful lick from base to tip. She knew you were hers, and she took every advantage she had. 

She gave a look of stern determination, a look that meant you knew you were in trouble for whatever she had stored next. As she stood she made a show of turning her tight body around, giving you the best view you’d ever seen as she bent over deep and presented her ass to you, clad in the skimpy thong nestled in between her round cheeks. 

As with anything the detective made you wait. Eunbi knew your patience was thin, like a flimsy string attached to a bow, and knew it took little to make it snap. When enough time had passed she looked over her shoulder and gave her ass a hard slap, and began slowly peeling her thin panties off her wide hips, down her heavenly thighs, and off her body, leaving her fully naked and exposed completely to your eyes. 

Once the skimpy garment was off her body completely she bent over deep, giving you a show of her fully nude body, her luscious bare ass, and her delectable pussy, the pink lips in between her thighs already glistening wet as she spun around and smirked devilishly. 

“That’s all you get,” she playfully said, and before you could react you felt your vision covered as you saw red translucent fabric in your sight as the soft pair of panties that belonged to Eunbi was draped around your face. You could feel the wetness of the crotch pressing against your nose, letting you bask in the scent of Eunbi’s most intimate area. Her scent was truly intoxicating, something you would never forget.

The makeshift blindfold that was around your face served two purposes, teasing you even more and stripped away most of your sight, although the transparency of her underwear still allowed you to see the silhouette of Eunbi’s sexy nude body, but nothing more.

After what seemed like a lifetime you felt something in contact with your cock again. Warm flesh brushed up against your shaft, and you realized what was happening as you felt your cock between the soft cheeks of Eunbi’s ass as she began grinding her ass up and down your shaft, holding onto your thighs for stability. 

You tried containing your moans but they escaped freely from the friction of your cock being squeezed between Eunbi’s soft ass cheeks, using that delectable round ass and applying pressure, mimicking the stroking she did with her hands. Everything she did brought you just a little closer towards orgasm, knowing the perfect amount of time to spend before stopping abruptly and increasing your frustration.

Eunbi lifted her body just enough and grabbed your cock from behind, stroking it a handful of times and used it to tease her slick folds, running the tip of your shaft through their velvety wetness. You gasped at the contact, feeling the wetness and softness of her lips while your desperation became overwhelming. 

The incessant teasing made things so much worse, especially without the use of your hands and sight. You felt your cock being pressed up against Eunbi’s opening, her body being lowered as slowly as possible. 

When you finally entered her you let out the loudest moan of the night, and of course Eunbi lifted herself off right away, giving just the tiniest sample of her warmth. 

“P-please...please let me feel you,” you pleaded, which was everything she wanted. She laughed as she continued.

“You know what I need, and I’m not going to ask anymore for it.” She sat down on your cock once more, a little just past your tip, resting for a handful of seconds before removing you from her body again.

“F-fuck...p-please...” 

Eunbi repeated this several times, pushing you past your breaking point. She wrapped her pussy around your hard desperate cock one more time, this time pushing herself down past the tip of your cock and kept herself there. 

As much as she enjoyed your desperation, she was also becoming a bit wanton. She kept your cock inside her this time, keeping her legs closed all the way as she used your thighs to balance herself, moving her hips fluidly up and down as she slowly rode your cock, making sure to never let more than a couple of inches of your cock enter her tight hole.

Even as just the tip of your cock rested inside Eunbi, she was so damn tight. You felt a little more of her pussy as she fucked herself, feeling her unbelievable warmth and wetness wrapping around the first part of your cock. You felt her nails digging into your thighs as she moved incredibly slow, leaving you absolutely powerless under her control. 

“You know if you wanted to you could grab my hips and just slam me down on your cock right now. Really stretch me out and make me take all of your cock. Or your hands could be full of my big fucking tits. We both know that’s what you want, to be balls deep in my tight pussy right? You’re the only one who can end this.” 

You kept your mouth shut, but you knew damn well she was right. You’d give anything to be able to touch her body, to get your hands on those perfect tits, to be able to see those tight pussy lips gripping your shaft as she rode you.

Eunbi took your silence as a response. She took your shaft halfway into her pussy and lifted herself off completely. You were left outside her warmth and you wanted nothing more in the world but to feel her pussy again. 

You couldn’t take it anymore. 

“I-I I’ll talk.” 

Eunbi stopped in surprise. “What was that?” 

“I said I’ll talk.”

“You’ll tell me what I need?” 

“Yes. I’ll tell you everything.” 

“I’ll find out if you’re lying. So for your sake you better tell the truth.” 

“I have two bosses I report to. Their names are Kuze and Awano, they only speak Japanese. I don’t know if they use real names. I don’t ever get to meet the main guy.” 

“Anything else? Got a location?” 

“It changes often, but their current hideout is a dance studio that operates as a front. Next to a hobby shop on the east side of town down by the subway. You can’t miss it.”

“Thank you. We’ll need to verify this information, but it’ll be a tremendous help assuming everything you’ve said is accurate.”

“It is, detective.” 

“Let’s hope so.”

The soft cloth was removed from your face and tossed aside. You heard a click, and soon after your wrists were freed from the unforgiving handcuffs. All your senses had been returned back to you, a most welcome breath of fresh air as you rubbed your wrists and tried to regain the circulation back in them. 

The investigation had done a number on you. You were exhausted from Eunbi’s nonstop questions, tired from her teasing and torture on your cock. But she wasn’t ready to give you a moment to rest. Not that you needed it now. 

“Now where were we?” 

You could hardly believe your eyes as you saw the back of Eunbi’s naked body in front, returning to her previous position. Her beautiful backside hovered just above your cock, an ass so divine you wanted to personally thank the workout routine responsible for it. 

With Eunbi taking complete control of your cock again, you felt the silkiness of her folds as she slid your cock through them, this time not to tease but to prepare what was ahead. She didn’t waste a second as she lined your cock up with her pussy, and before you knew it the head of your cock had disappeared between that lovely ass and returned to her warmth, her tightness almost unbearable as you let out mutual gasps. 

“You’re so fucking tight, detective.” 

“And you’re so fucking big. Make me take all of that dick. You know you want to.” 

Eunbi settled into position with the tip of your cock spearing her pussy, her legs no longer closed but spread wide and resting on top of your own, her feet off the ground and tucked just above your ankles on both sides. 

If she needed additional time to adjust, you weren’t going to give her any. You did just as she suggested moments ago and grabbed onto her wide hips, using the freedom you now had to push her body down and impaled Eunbi with the entire length of your cock. 

“Oh, fuck!” Eunbi moaned as you kept her there for several moments, enjoying the intense wetness and tightness of her hole. As you let out a deep exhale you gradually pushed her off your cock until just the head was penetrating her, repeating the harsh motion and slammed her tight pussy deep on your shaft again. 

“God, you feel so good inside me. So fucking big,” she said, approving of what you were doing to her. You kept this up, watching your cock disappear and reappear as you rammed deep into her pussy, finally able to watch her slick pink lips gripping your shaft each and every time as you used her tight body to vent your frustrations. 

Before you settled into a rhythm you let go of her body, giving her the hint that you wanted her to do all the work. She took over without any complaints and bounced on your dick, her soft thighs crashing against yours as she filled herself up with cock with every movement. 

  
  
  


She established a rhythm as she slammed her ass down on your crotch, sensually moaning every time as your cock was buried deep inside, feeling the warmth of her tight walls and drowning in her juices.

“Ride that fucking dick, detective.” 

“Oh, I fucking will. I’ll ride this dick until you make me cum with it.” 

It was such a sight, watching her take your cock with ease, feeling her walls clenching around your shaft as she left her juices coating it. You were stretching her out wide and was loving every moment of it, she was so tight and wet you wanted to be frozen at that moment. Eunbi’s seductive gasps and moans were music to your ears. 

“How’s it feel?” Eunbi asked as she rode you harder, the wetness of her folds increasing as your cock lubricated with her slick juices slid inside her with ease, the silkiness of her pink flesh so damn satisfying. 

“Fucking amazing. I could fuck this pussy all day.” 

Eunbi smiled to herself and reached back, finding your hands and guiding them up to her tight body until you reached her ample chest as you both squeezed her tits. They felt so good in your hands, and there was nothing quite like the feeling of just how damn big and they were. 

As Eunbi rode your dick you played with her full breasts, fondling them and bathing in their softness as her moans grew in volume. You pinched her nipples, they were hard as diamonds already and the added stimulation drove Eunbi wild. You upped the ante and brought a hand in between her spread thighs and rubbed her clit, feeling her pussy immediately tightening more Eunbi squealed. 

The thought occurred to turn the tables, give her a bit of her own medicine, and prevent her orgasm, but you loved the way she was sounding right now. You gave a few gentle slaps on her pussy and continued to stimulate her clit, sending her on the road to climax as she bounced eagerly on your cock, dripping with anticipation as she impatiently waited to cum all over it.

“Oh god, you’re going to make me fucking cum!” 

You responded by rubbing circles on her clit more furiously, not letting up for any amount of time as you stimulated her body in every way you could. She was saturating your shaft and the only thing keeping you inside her were the tight walls hugging your cock. 

Eunbi’s voice sounded so pretty as you played with her body, one hand firmly keeping pressure on her sensitive clit while you used your free hand and alternated between tweaking each of her sensitive nipples, doing anything you could to speed her orgasm up. You felt the moment arrive shortly after as her pussy pulsated and she came hard without announcing it, moaning loudly and screaming obscenities that would put a sailor to shame as her whole body trembled violently. 

Your cock was the wettest it had ever felt, Eunbi’s orgasm lasted for eternity as she came down from it, her body continued to twitch and jerk as she slowly came down from her high and gently lifted herself off of your cock and leaned against the bolted down interrogation table. 

“We’re not done here. It’s your turn to cum now.” 

She smiled as you approached and you wiped that smile off her face with your own lips, biting down and aggressively kissing her. Her lips were soft and tasted sweet, like a faint flavor of honey and something you couldn’t quite put your finger on. 

Eunbi returned your aggression as you felt her tongue entering your mouth, but she was more than welcoming to taking a back seat this time as you took control and continued to engage her soft lips against yours. 

With your lips still tightly sealed against Eunbi’s you moved your hands up her body, feeling up her tight toned abdomen, and groped her breasts, squeezing them hungrily and grabbing as much of them as you could as you kneaded them, feeling the detective moaning in your mouth from such sensitive stimulation. 

You broke the kiss and focused your lips on her breasts, kissing and worshipping them like the proud piece of artwork they were. You looked up at Eunbi and the pleasure in her eyes for just a second before returning your attention to her well-developed chest, teasing her stiff nipples and soon after they were in your mouth. 

Eunbi let out a needy moan and for the first time, she was under your control this time as you sucked on her delicious tits, the hardened nubs in your mouth keeping your arousal out of control as you hungrily slurped and suckled on them, keeping them rich with your own saliva. 

“ _ Fuck me, _ ” Eunbi pleaded and you had no reason not to give in. You grabbed her wide hips and spun her around, bending her over the interrogation table in the most perfect position as she rested her palms on the metal surface with her perfect ass raised in the air. 

You didn’t need to be told twice as you took your cock and slipped it in between her cheeks, pushing against her tight opening and entered her pussy from behind. Eunbi was much tighter in this position, and the uncontained wetness from her orgasm allowed you to slide into her with ease with the tip of your cock first, and then the entirety of your length filled her to the very hilt as her pussy swallowed your shaft. 

“Just like that. Show me how you use that cock.” 

If she wanted a demonstration she was going to get one. You held on to those full curvy hips, grabbing on tight as your cock plunged deep into her tight pussy and leaving at least half of your cock inside as you withdrew. 

As you slammed back into her wet hole she moaned lustfully as your hips crashed against her ass, the flesh of her delicious ass rippling as your body made contact with hers. You started the pace slow with little buildup as you began fucking her from behind, savoring the incredible tightness as her pussy squeezed your cock 

You moved a little faster, fucking her with harder strokes that filled her pussy with your cock, her warm flesh wrapped around so tight and satisfying that you wished you could have lived inside it. 

“You like being fucked like this, detective?” 

“Yes. Fuck me harder.” 

You obliged her right away, using more force in your thrusts as your hips moved harsher, giving up your current pace and moving even faster to let Eunbi feel your cock deep inside her. 

But she wasn’t satisfied. 

“Not good enough. Fuck me _ harder, “ _ she demanded. You weren’t going to make the mistake of going easy on her again. You squeezed her hips tighter and in a few short moments you were pistoning your shaft deep inside her wet cunt, making her feel  _ every  _ thrust. She reacted right away with several moans and grabbed the edge of the table with both hands and held on tight. 

“Just like that, oh fuck!” 

With Eunbi finally satisfied you fucked her as hard as your body would allow, you were balls deep in her now and every thrust rocked her tight body, warm flesh smacking against warm flesh in a rhythm that kept steady. 

Her feet were no longer flat on the table, her toes were curling and she was growing louder by the second as you ravaged her, giving her tight pussy the pounding it deserved. 

“Oh-oh  _ fuck.  _ It feels so fucking good. You feel so good inside me. Don’t you fucking stop.” 

Eunbi’s body was yours now, her tight dripping pussy felt so good wrapped around your shaft, so tight, so fucking wet as her juices flooded your crotch like a waterfall as you exerted all the energy you had left in you. 

You kept your attention on her plump backside as you watched your shaft disappearing in between those cheeks, a thin layer of glistening sweat now formed on her lower back, as well as your forehead and the air in the small room became harder to breathe in. 

“Does that pussy feel good?” 

“Fuck yes. You’re so wet, detective.” 

“I’m wet because you made me wet. Now don’t stop fucking me. Not until I feel you cum inside me.” 

That was quite the invitation. As you continued drilling her pussy, your hands wandered up the front of her body and squeezed her delicious breasts again. She felt even tighter now, even wetter as you kept two handfuls of her soft flesh. 

You were doing a number on Eunbi’s body, but she was taking your dick so well. Your sweaty bodies crashed together as you fucked her as hard as you could, making her moan nonstop as the two of you were swelled up with pleasure. 

The room felt hotter and smaller. You didn’t have much left in you. 

“I’m going to fucking cum inside you detective,” you said, not asking but telling. 

“About time. Fill me.” 

You did your best to hold out but Eunbi’s perfect sweaty body in your hands was too much to handle. You allowed yourself to let loose as you used what little stamina you had left, savoring the way she felt as you braced yourself for the climax that was about to happen. 

It took less than a handful of thrusts before you hit the breaking point. With your hands still full of her breasts you gave in, groaning loudly and released your thick load deep inside her pussy, pumping her full of your built-up cum and coating her insides with your stickiness. 

You stayed inside her, making sure not a drop was wasted as you made sure you emptied everything into Eunbi. Inch by inch you withdrew your shaft from her pussy, her lips still gripping you tight as you left her warmth, both you and Detective Kwon now tired, panting and breathless. 

With eyes on Eunbi’s pink splayed open lips, you watched as your hot milky load flowed out of her pussy, staining her beautiful thighs and dripping down onto the ground. You were surprised by how much of a mess you had left inside her, but given what made you endure you shouldn’t have been. 

You crashed against the chair behind you and Eunbi joined you as she brought her lips to your sensitive cock once more, cleaning your shaft and tasting every drop left behind. 

“Thank you for your cooperation. As soon as everything you’ve said here today is verified all potential charges will be dropped.” 

You wiped the sweat from your brow and ran your hands through your hair. Still exhausted, you looked at Eunbi’s equally tired and flushed body. 

“And what happens to me in the meantime?” 

“A police officer will be assigned and stationed at your location for your safety and protection.“

“For my safety? Or to check up on me?” 

“Maybe a bit of both.” Eunbi grabbed her jacket off the floor and grabbed a business card out of it and handed it to you. 

“Call me if you have any additional information, or if you’d like to schedule a more...private investigation.”

Eunbi grinned and handed you your clothes. 

“You’re free to go. Stay out of trouble.” 

  
  



End file.
